The Guy at the Coffee Shop
by iloveelifromdehgrassi
Summary: Clare loves going to the Café on her lunch break so she can see a certain green eyed boy. She's going to keep buying hot chocolates until she can push herself to talk to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another idea I got!**

**It's called The Guy at the Café.**

**Summary: Clare loves going to the Café on her lunch break so she can see a certain green eyed boy. She's going to keep buying hot chocolates until she can push herself to talk to him.**

**Um let's see where this goes.**

I sit at the small café on the campus reading The Great Gatsby. 'That's a good book' I thought to myself as I turned the page.

"May I take your order miss?" asked a voice that I dreamed about at night. I looked up to be greeted with his warm green eyes.

"Just the usual" I said smiling.

"Ok" he said smiling and he turned and walked back to the counter. Why am I so nervous to talk to him he is just a guy. I'm so lost in my thoughts my thoughts I didn't notice standing there until he said something.

"Hey, here's your hot chocolate" he said.

"Thank you" I said smiling and then I looked down at my book.

"That's a good book your reading" he said.

"Yeah it is. Have you read it before?" I asked.

"Last summer my sister and I read it."

"Cool. Maybe we could hang out and talk about it" I said. 'OMG did I just say that'

"Cool. How about this weekend?" he asked

"Sounds good, um here's my number you can uh text me when you want to meet up" I said. I can feel the heat in my face.

"Alright I'll see you later…"

"Clare" I said

"Cute name for a cute girl, my name is Eli by the way"

"Well I will see you this weekend Eli" I said.

"Yes you will."

**So…**

**Winner or loser?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't added anything to this story, but I decided to write a little bit more and see if you guys like it.**

**So here is Chapter 2!**

It's been two days since I've seen Eli and he hasn't called or texted me. Who am I kidding to think that he would have called me so we could talk about a stupid book?

"Clare you need to get your mind off of Eli and do something else like play the Michael Jackson Experience game with me" Alli said as she gave me big puppy eyes.

"Fine, let me kick your butt in a couple of songs."

"Whatever! I am the queen of MJE!" Alli said confidently.

"Yeah we'll see about that" I said as I raced her to the Wii.

**5 songs later**

"You cheated!" Alli yelled accusingly.

"It's not my fault you don't have hand-eye coordination" I said as I dodged the Wii remote she threw at me. "Hey these remotes are not cheap"

She stuck her tongue out at me as I grabbed my phone and fell on to the couch.

"Omigosh! Alli Eli sent me a text like 15 minutes ago" I said jumping up from my seat.

"Calm down what did he say?"

"He said 'Hey, it's Eli from the Café. I was wondering if we could meet up in the park across from the café so we can talk about the Great Gatsby in 30 minutes. If you don't want to hang with me I totally understand. Music4Life'" I squealed after I finished reading the message aloud.

"Well go take a shower and I'll have something not to dressy but also not to relaxed for you to wear." She said as she pushed me into the bathroom and ran to my closet.

**30 minutes later**

"Clare, why did you late a thirty minute shower?" Alli asked as she dressed me.

"I was too busy day dreaming. I let time get away from me."

"Hair, check, deodorant, check, clothes, check. You are all ready to go"

"Yay!" I was almost out the building when Alli caught up with me.

"You forgot your book silly girl."

I ran to the park hoping to catch Eli before he left the park. The park came into view and I saw Eli walking away with the book in one hand and a rose in the other.

"Eli!" I yelled. He stopped and turned around with a big smile and ran to meet me half way.

"I didn't think you were going to show up" he said we reached each other.

"I was playing the Wii with my friend when your text came and I took a shower and got dressed and ran as fast as I could." I said while catching my breath.

"Well this looks like a perfect place to sit. Oh and this rose is for you"

"Thank you" I said as we sat by under the tree and began to talk about the book.

**Review and tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
